AT
American Telephone and Telegraph Company 1889–1900 The first Bell logo introduced when the company was founded by Alexander Graham Bell. 1900–1921 The words "Local and" and "Bell System" were added onto the logo. 1921–1939 First use of the "Bell System" branding. Local versions of the logo include the name of the regional "baby bell" companies at the top of the circle with "American Telephone & Telegraph Co." at the bottom. 1939–1964 The words from the ring from the 2nd logo stayed the same, and the Bell System font was modified and the hook from the bell was changed. AT&T 1964–1969 The words American Telephone and Telegraph Co. were removed from the ring and the "And Associated Companies" were moved to the bottom of a new wordmark in a different font (the words under it have the same font on it) saying the abbreviated name of the company, AT&T. 1969–1983 1969-1983 AT&T 1969 Horizontal.svg|Horizontal version AT&T_logo_1969-1983_Horzontal.svg|Horizontal version with black colored bell 525198861.jpg|PBS Funding from the MacNeil/Lehrer Report (1982) This is the final version of the bell logo, designed by Saul Bass. The words "And Associated Companies" were removed from under the AT&T wordmark. The bell logo was redesigned and recolored blue, and the wordmark was placed under it. The bell logo would continue to be used by the seven "baby bell" companies spun off of AT&T as well as Western Electric Company. 1983–1999 In 1983, the text remained but the bell symbol was replaced a globe with lines on the left side of it that seem to make a segmented circle. This logo is nicknamed the "Death Star" logo. AT&T logo old.svg|Horizontal version maxresdefault (1).jpg 525197673.jpg|PBS Funding from MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour (1986) 1999–2005 1999 In 1999, four of the globe's white stripes were removed. 1999–2005 AT&T 2000 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal version In 2000, the 1999 logo was given a 3D effect. The older version was also used alongside this logo. 2005–present 2005–2015 AT&T logo.svg|Horizontal version AT&T globe.svg|Globe by itself. This was commonly used. Attlogo.svg|Logo with the slogan "The New AT&T: Your World. Delivered." (2005-2010) AT&T Your world. Delivered. 2005.svg|Logo with the slogan "Your World. Delivered." (2005-2010) Rethink-Possible-ATT.svg|Logo with the slogan "Rethink Possible" (2010-2014) AT&T Piensa Sin Limites 2011.svg|Spanish version of logo with slogan from 2011 mywlogo.svg|Logo with the slogan "Mobilizing Your World" (2014-2015) AT&T Mobilizing Your World 2014 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal logo with the slogan "Mobilizing Your World" (2014-2015) AT&T Facebook Profile Picture.svg|AT&T's Facebook profile picture (2015) On November 21, 2005, a redesigned version of the 2000 logo was introduced as a result of SBC's acquisition of AT&T Corp. (SBC was thereafter renamed AT&T). The font at the bottom of the logo was changed and made lowercase as well. This logo was nicknamed the "Marble" logo. Interbrand was behind the rebrand. This logo is still used on their website. In 2011, AT&T's trademark 4-note symbol started being added at the end of every single commercial. *News release: New AT&T launches *News release: The New AT&T Unveils New Corporate Logo on First Day as Nation's Largest Telecommunications Company *Corporate Marketing Jobs at AT&T *Speak Up 2016–present AT&T Globe 2016.svg|Globe by itself AT&T Globe (2016) - 3D Version.svg|3D version of the globe AT&T Mobilizing Your World 2015.svg|Logo with the slogan "Mobilizing Your World" (2015-present) AT&T Globe 2016 (Facebook Profile Picture).svg|AT&T's Facebook profile picture (2015-present) On December 2, 2015, AT&T updated its globe logo for the first time in ten years by having the white and blue colors on the globe trade places, making the stripes blue and the circle white, similar to the final AT&T globe logo used before SBC's acquisiton of the original AT&T Corporation and name change to AT&T, Inc. The wordmark was changed as well, this time from lowercase to uppercase. External links *AT&T *Evolution of the SBC and AT&T Brands: A Pictorial Timeline Category:AT&T Category:Telecommunications Category:Telecommunications companies in the United States Category:Texas Category:Mobile phone companies in the United States Category:1889 Category:Plenti Category:OTI